New Life and Family
by AlexRider17213
Summary: Rose,Luna,and Draco left the wizarding world after finding out about Dumbledore's manipulations.They head to New York.Powerful Rose,Luna,and Draco.Bad Dumble. Nico x Rose (Gender bending);Draco x Percy;OC x Luna( Nico is 15 years old the same as Percy)(Rose is 14 years old same as Luna)( Draco is 15 years old)( during the 5th bk of HP and 4th book of Percy Jackson)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Decision 

Footsteps echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Three figures ran straight without stopping to the castle's gates. They passed through and apparated to Diagon Alley. They hurried to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room for three. They thanked Tom and ran to their room. They sat down on their double beds after casting silencing charms and fidelius charms so no one could hear or harm them.

There was one boy and two girls. The boy on the bed of the left corner room was 6'1 in height with blonde slicked hair, pale white skin, and blue eyes. His black-buttoned shirt was smudged with a little dirt on the left shoulder sleeve. A tattoo was hidden beneath his shirt on his right shoulder. He had dark brown paints, and worn black shoes. This was Draco Malfoy. The girl on the bed in the middle of the room was 5'9 in height, had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant silvery gray eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans, a crescent moon necklace, and white sneakers. A tattoo was also hidden beneath her shirt on her right shoulder. This was Luna Lovegood. In the right corner of the room sat a girl who was 5'8 in height, had midnight, wavy, waist-length hair, white light skin, and emerald green eyes with a speck of stormy gray. She wore a white tank top with a black jacket over it, black jeans, a wolf and fox necklace, and brown boots. A tattoo was hidden beneath her jacket on her right arm. This was Rose Potter, savior of the wizarding world.

They panted, taking deep breaths of air.

Draco growled, "That bastard! He planned all of this!"

Luna snarled," I should have seen him. I should have seen what Dumbledore was planning!"

"Guys…"Rose sighed.

_**Flashback**_

Rose sighed walking to the Slytherin dorm with Draco. Ron Weasley was an annoying, jealous, self-centered brat. She had decided to accompany Draco because Weasley was spouting about marring her. They stopped when they heard some people talking when they passed Dumbledore's office. They glanced at each other and quietly put their ears 1 inch from the door.

'Dumbledore snarled," That stupid Potter is ruining my plans by befriending the slytherins and that loony girl. She is slipping from my control. She is supposed to be the perfect weapon. She's supposed to marry Weasley so she would have an heir and then Voldemort would kill her and the child! That way I could have her fortune. She's a fool but she can easily slip through my fingers! The prophecy is not even real! I had to go kill her parents my self and frame Voldemort! Potter isn't even her real last name! James Potter is her step-father! I had to close the barrier in her second year! I had to lock up that idiotic Sirius Black! I had to impersonate Voldemort and his minions in her fourth year. I had to kill Cedric Diggory! I had to send her that vision of Sirius Black dying! I had to kill Sirius Black! Now she just has to ruin my plans! I'm the one who sent her to her relatives knowing what would happen!"

Rose and Draco gasped. Rose silently cried. She had known that Dumbledore was using her as a pawn. But this! She even thought she knew her dad!She slid down on her knees. Draco's face contorted in fury. How dare that bastard do this to his best friend! His sister in anything but blood! He was going to rip the old man apart!

Snape sneered," Why won't you just kill the girl! Then, since the Goblins and the ministry believe you're her guardian, you could take her fortune when they declare her dead!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes… I cannot believe I didn't think of this before! It is decided. I will call her to my office and walk with her into the Forbidden Forest! Where you will strike her with the killing curse while I restrain her! A perfect plan!"

Draco cried out in outrage. Rose's crying grew louder even as she tried to stifle it. Draco's eyes widened when he heard chairs knocked down and hurried footsteps. He grabbed Rose and apparated to the Raven claw dorm. He whispered the password and the door opened. He saw Luna and ran over to her with Rose.

"Luna! We have to leave!"

"Why?"

"Dumbledore is planning on killing Rose!"

Luna jumped up and packed her things and apparated to the Gryffindor dorm to get Rose's things and Shadow (Rose's familiar. Wolf: shadow walking, fire element, mind speaking, can transform into a 2-tailed wolf) Then she apparated to the Slytherin dorm and packed Draco's things. She apparated back to the Raven claw dorm and handed Draco his things and Rose's.

They heard yelling outside the dorm and quickly left. Dumbledore and Snape saw them and threw spells at them. Light and dark. "So much for the proclaimed light side," Draco muttered. They ran and passed through the gates of Hogwarts.

_**Flashback end**_

Luna's eyes glazed and Draco stood up and held her so she wouldn't fall.

'_**Rose smiled when the black haired boy pecked her on the lips." See you later Rose!" "See you later Nico." Rose smiled and waved as Nico shadow walked away.'**_

'_**Draco grinned when he saw the sandy haired girl pout. "Draco you meanie!" Draco's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Whatever you say Sea Princess." The girl's left eye twitched and she growled," Draco!" Draco chuckled nervously," Now Percy I was just play-ing!" Draco ran when Percy tried to beat him up.**_

Luna grinned," We are going to New York." Rose and Draco gave her a questioning looks but she just continued grinning goofily.

They shrugged' No use in trying to get her to tell. She's as stubborn as a raging horse' they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inheritance

They first headed to Gringotts to get their inheritance. The bell rang as they stepped inside the bank. They walked towards the goblin at the brown polished desk. Draco coughed to get the goblin's attention.

The goblin looked up and said, "What can I do for you today?"

Draco bowed and said, "We would like to receive our inheritance."

The goblin nodded, "Names?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Rose Potter."

The goblin stepped off its stool and grinned, " My name is Griphook. Follow me. We shall go to a private room."

They followed him through several hallways and stopped by an old door. Griphook opened it and the door creaked. There was a chair in the middle of the room and symbols on the ground. The walls looked ancient with vines growing on it and pictures of soldiers in war covered by the vines.

Rose curiously asked as she was looking at the symbols surrounding the chair, "Are those Greek symbols?" She had read a book about the Greeks with some old pictures of Greek symbols when she was hiding at the library from her whale of a cousin. It was interesting and she would never let go of the chance to learn about the subject more. She especially liked the stories of demigods. She thought it could be real. There's witches and wizard right? So, why not Gods and demigods?

Griphook suddenly smiled, "That is a long story. But I will tell you one thing. The Greeks specifically the Gods and demigods and a few goblins including me are friends."

Rose gasped, " They are real?"

The goblin laughed, "Well of course they are Ms. Potter. If witches and wizards are real, then why can't Gods and demigods be real?"

Rose smiled, "Yeah that's the same thing I said."

Griphook nodded, " All right then let's get to it. Ms. Lovegood you first." He gestured to the chair and Luna sat down. He then went to the left corner of the room and tapped one of the stones. The stones shifted and created a small opening. He rummaged through it and brought out a needle and a piece of paper. He closed the compartment and headed back to where the others were.

He then stepped in front of Luna and said, "I will need to prick your finger for a bit of blood to put on the paper. Is that acceptable?"

Luna nodded and Griphook gestured for either hand. Luna held up her left hand and Griphook pricked her thumb. Griphook then held out the piece of paper he had got and the drop of blood from Luna's thumb landed on it. Words appeared on the paper and Griphook looked stunned. He handed the paper to Luna and for the first time in her life gasped. "I am the heir of Raven claw!" Rose's and Draco's eyes widened. Then Draco grinned excitedly, " Luna that is bloody fantastic! You own the heirlooms and everything else of Raven claw in Hogwarts."

Luna nodded happily, " It would be funny to see Dumbledore's reaction but we will have to leave soon."

Luna stood up and walked to Rose's side. " Draco your turn."

Draco nodded and sat down on the chair. After Griphook got over his shock he repeated the process. Griphook grinned as he read the paper. "Heir of Slytherin." Draco smiled and stood next to Luna. Inside his head there was a mini Draco whooping cheerfully imagining Dumbledore's reaction.

Rose then sat down on the chair and again Griphook repeated the process. Griphook mouth fell open and he gaped as he read the paper. " Heir of Gryffindor and…. Merlin." Draco fainted and Luna chuckled but was shocked too. Griphook shook his head and summoned a bucket of water, which he dumped on Draco. Draco yelped and stood up quickly glaring at Griphook who was laughing. " Well other than that you have also received abilities and creature inheritance."

**Luna Lovegood**

**Abilities: Wandless magic, control of earth element, animagus forms: white cat and white stallion; beast speaker, and the power to persuade others to her command.**

**Creature inheritance: Light elf**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Abilities: Wandless magic, control of lightning element , animagus forms: eagle and Black Panther; beast speaker, mind reader.**

**Creature inheritance: dark elf**

**Rose Potter**

**Abilities: wandless magic, control of wind, fire, and water element, animagus forms: white wolf, fire and shadow phoenix, and a golden dragon; beast and magical beast speaker, and empathy.**

**Magical inheritance: half vampire**

Draco, Luna, and Rose gaped. Griphook snickered at the sight. Then he asked, "Would you like to come to your magical inheritance early. The only problem is that it will be more painful than receiving it on your 17th birthday."

Draco, Luna, and Rose glanced at each other and nodded, "We would like to receive it now."

Griphook then said, "Very well then. Stay still and I will cast the spell."

They did as they were told and stayed still as if they were statues. Griphook took out his wand and chanted a lost spell. After one minute he cast it and a bright light enveloped them. They screamed as the pain coursed through their body. The pain was unbearable. They would rather go through the crucius curse a million times. 3 minutes later which felt like hours to them, the pain stopped. They panted, taking deep breaths.

Griphook looked surprised, "Many people have passed out from the pain. Maybe you are more powerful than I thought." He summoned three glasses of water and handed them to Rose, Draco, and Luna. They thanked him and they gulped it down quickly. They stood up slowly and Griphook handed them a small mirror. Their appearance changed… a lot. Luna had blue streaks in her hair. Her eyes were darker. She had grown to 6'0 in height. Her hair was no longer dirty but silky, curly and shiny. Her face was shaped like a heart. She had pointy ears and plump red lips.

Draco's hair grew a little longer, his eyes were darker, he was 6'2 in height, his face was more handsome then before, his ears were pointed, and his body looked more athletic.

Rose had red streaks in her hair, bangs at the side of her face, her eyes were a darker shad of emerald, she grew to 5'9 in height, her hair was curlier than before and silky, her face was shaped like a heart, her skin looked smooth to touch, she had 2 sharp fangs on the top of her mouth, red plump lips, and her body looked leaner.

All in all they could be the top models in the world.

They handed back the mirror and left the room with Griphook. They headed to his office to discuss.

They sat down on the red cushioned chairs and waited for someone to break the silence.

Draco said, "Griphook we are going to New York. Would it be possible to change our last names and get passports?"

Griphook nodded, " Yes it is. I will take care of your passports. What would you like to change your last name to?"

Draco smiled, " Black"

They decided to use that name in honor to Sirius. Even though Draco did not know him well. He had been dear to Rose.

Griphook nodded, "Give me 5 minutes."

He left the room. 5 minutes later he returned and handed them their passports. He then asked, " Would you like to carry credit cards? That way you would not have to lug money around."

They accepted and Griphook handed them 3 Cards. "Good luck on your trip," he said as they left. He chuckled to himself, " You've got a surprise waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New home

They had boarded the Plane an hour ago and everything was going great. Draco was currently playing Pokemon on a ds that Rose had given him for his birthday. He had developed a fascination for muggle electronics. Luna was sleeping because of the pain she had endured from receiving the inheritance. She wasn't used to it like the others. Rose was in deep thinking. Her face forming into a frown.' So i'm not really a Potter am I? I guess it makes sense. My professors at school always discussed about me not looking like James Potter at all. Professor Mcgonall told me that me mother's last name was Evans. So I guess I'm actually just an Evans now. Well, not really. I did take Sirius' last name. Besides i barely even knew my father. So there's no point in being sad.'She was shaken from her thoughts when Draco told her they arrived in New York. She thanked him and they got off the plane. They all stretched once they were out of the airport.

Draco turned to face Rose, "So, where are we going to live?"

Rose hummed, "I wanted to live in a apartment or a small house so we don't draw attention to ourselves. I don't want people staring at us again."

"I agree,"Luna said, "I don't want attention to ourselves. We've had enough of it in The Wizarding world."

Draco took out his phone and called Griphook. 5 minutes later he finished talking with the goblin and shut his phone. "Griphook said that my family owned a house north of Long island ."

Rose nodded, "That's a good place to live in. With not that many people in that area, we could practice our magic and abilities without being noticed."

They hid behind a couple of bushes and apparated to their new home.

. . . . . . . .

They popped up near the edge of the property. The house was straight up, so they walked right up to it. The white colored house was medium-sized with enough land Luna could plant a garden in it. Draco opened the door and looked around. He nodded, "It's acceptable."

Rose and Luna shook their heads.'Same old Malfoy'they thought.

They too looked around. The house was beautiful and felt homey. There was 2 floors. The kitchen and living room was on the 1st and 7 bedrooms on the 2nd floor. Two bathrooms on the 1st floor and of course a bathroom in each bedrooms on the upper floor. The home was already packed with furniture because the older generation of Malfoys had used to live in the home. They headed to their rooms.

Draco's room was a dark shade of blue. There was a double bed on the left corner of the room with a desk beside it. A shelf with a few books was on the right corner of the room and a small bathroom beside the opened the closet and grinned' I knew there were some people in my family that liked muggle games.' A flat screen tv, xbox, and a pile of games were stored inside.'I'm gonna be in my room for a while'he thought cheerfully.

Luna's room was a nice shade gray with paintings of forests and owls. There was a double bed at the right corner of the room next to a window. There was a shelf stacked with books of numerous poems and a desk beside it. There was a walk'in closet that was half the room's size and a small bathroom beside it. She smiled as she looked through the poems. 'I always did like poems.'

Rose's room was a nice shade of dark green. 'Hmm...I don't dislike the color but i do like sea green better.' She waved her hand and the color of the room changed into sea green. She added some blue waves and sea creatures. 'And i always did like the ocean. Being there makes me feel my troubles go away'she thought. The dursleys had taken a trip to Virginia beach once. They had to take her too since no one could keep an eye on her. And the would not leave her at their house, thinking she would blow it up.'Maybe i could ask Draco and Luna if we could go to the beach some time' she thought.

After everyone explored their new rooms, they decided to take a nap. It was already 8:00pm. Normally they could stay up later. But they had enough stress for one day.


End file.
